


狂王篇.2（肉部分）

by may7777777



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 01:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16588028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/may7777777/pseuds/may7777777
Summary: 肉部分很疼！含有流血，强制，肢体伤害情节！慎看！避雷！





	狂王篇.2（肉部分）

**Author's Note:**

> 肉部分很疼！含有流血，强制，肢体伤害情节！慎看！避雷！

“你疯了吗…..放手…….”

“啊，是啊，本来就是疯的。”他这样理所当然的回答着，手臂勒高她的腰，当立香意识到他想做什么的时候已经太晚了，他真的不怕她死掉，就这么直接挺进她的身体里。

他该怎么形容这种感觉？就像把枪插进对方的心脏里，但远比那更加爽快舒服，敌人总会面目扭曲并且把血溅他一身，而她的身体却是紧紧地含住了他，用温暖的血肉包裹着他，虽然她发出的悲惨叫声也和那些被他杀掉的人没什么差别就是了。

人体所能感受到的疼痛大多数都来自于外界的打击，而立香感觉有一柄刀子破开了自己的内里，就像剖开一条被捕捉上岸扔在地上徒劳挣扎的鱼，她原本以为这已是自己承受的极限，却不想当狂王开始动的时候才真是要了她的命。

他完全是凭着本能在进犯，把身体穿插在凶器之上的疼痛让她恐惧不已，插入她体内的性器过于粗长，超过了少经人事的紧窄甬道容忍的范围，也可能是撕裂的剧痛带给了她可怕的幻觉，在被侵入时不受控制的徒劳张合，被残忍地整根没入，连停顿都没有，退出时又连带着细嫩的粘膜向往张开，再被狠狠顶入，仿佛被刑具粗鲁地舔舐了一遍内脏，立香被掐着腰肢不得动弹，视野所及范围只有自己垂落下来的黑发随着身后人的动作晃动，她发出低弱的惨叫声。

硬热的器官在她体内横行掠夺，他进入得太深了，甚至插进了甬道尽头最娇嫩的器官，捅得脆弱的环状口被迫翕张含吮肆虐的顶端，一下又一下，没完没了，而她在这种碾压和强迫之下被占有填满，被干得几乎快要呕吐。

自己一定是流血了，插入她体内的性器被粘腻漉湿的血液和嫩肉所包裹，给施暴者带来直击神经的快意，人在受到重创时会蜷缩起自己绷紧身体，而此时此刻这个自保的本能反应只给她带来了更多痛苦，狂王不顾她在痛楚之下被逼绞紧的身体，反而被取悦了一般大幅度的动作起来，并且越来越快，这种强烈而反复的动作让立香难以承受，不断地倒抽冷气，她缺乏力气的手指抓在地面上蜷缩握紧，用力到指节泛白，却唤不醒他的一丝怜悯。

施虐欲和征服感在这一刻都得到了最大限度的满足，内心狂躁嗜血的野兽也仿佛找到了安乐窝一般快活地撒野发疯，无妨，反正也从未平息过，他不知轻重的揉捏着她的乳肉，从背后干着她的身体，如之前幻想那样打破她一贯隐忍又沉默的态度逼出她无助惊慌的叫声，御主凄惨无力的模样唤醒了露骨又强烈的欲望，连同涌入体内的魔力，这都是最好的催情剂，狂王俯身舔食着她后颈流血的伤口，用犬齿轻轻啃咬着，她声音嘶哑地阻止他，听起来却宛若求饶。

剧烈的抽插间隙，他用性器的顶端抵着花径尽头小幅度地移动，用近乎残忍的方式缓缓磨蹭碾压敏感地带，人的身体在某些时候也容易被欺骗，在她暂时性适应了剧烈的痛苦之后，又涌出一丝被隐匿很深的欢愉，就像一根要断不断的蛛丝吊着立香濒临崩溃的神经，比起纯粹的疼痛，这样反而更让她无所适从，狂王听出了她的呻吟中除去负痛还多了一抹含糊不明的泣音，撩拨得人心弦发紧。

御主不是处女了，跟谁破的身他不知道，但她对接下来会和从者发生的补魔行为都有所准备，狂王也不觉得她会傻到用处子之身来迎接和自己的第一次补魔，除非她是真不怕死，但就现在的反应来看，她还是个少经人事的小姑娘，可怜，但他没那个心去同情她。

他轻而易举将她从地上拎起来禁锢在怀中，下身保持贴紧的姿势持续耸动着，然而老天总见不得立香在这场暴虐的交合中好过一点，总归要让她品尝到其他新的苦楚。

当她背后贴上狂王胸膛的时候，隐约感受到了湿粘的触感，细嗅还能闻见血腥，立香反应了好一会才想起来那是他身上伤口的血，可能还有敌人溅上去的，她还记得看到他的时候他可是遍体鳞伤，立香想要逃避这种接触，她虚弱扭动身体的动作又带给了他新的感官刺激，狂王居然在保持插入她下身的状态时硬是将她转过身面对着自己，内壁被碾磨的感觉让立香浑身颤抖，连喊痛的声音都变了调。

“摸摸看。”他声音沙哑低沉，抓着她的手诱导她触碰那个深可见骨的伤口，立香的精神被粗暴的肏干折腾得浑浑噩噩，用一种近乎茫然的状态被他带着走，她先是摸到了他裂开外翻的表层皮肉，接着指尖深入，又摸到了伤口湿润的内里，甚至触碰到了一点坚硬的东西，那是他的骨骼，狂王仍然抓着她的手腕，立香感觉碰到一点柔软的脏器组织，他身体和血液的温度毫无保留地传递过来，这是一息尚存的证明，而反应过来的立香猛然对这一反常行为感到极度恐惧，他都让她做了什么？而极端的快感和刺激的疼痛只让狂王更加兴奋失控，他更加大开大合地肏干起她的身子，捅得她下身的穴口一时间无法闭合，受伤的肉壁可怜兮兮地蠕动着，给予他更多被吮吸的快意。

“不要，不要这样……”被这一疯狂举动吓到的立香不知从哪生出了一点力气去推拒他，却不想她推拒的动作又招致了噩梦，他没有犹豫地抓住她的手臂，随着“咔嚓”一声脆响，她的右手臂在这时脱了臼，突如其来的疼痛电一般地击中了她，而立香连叫喊的声音都丧失了，她的呼声是微弱的，模糊之中只听到他不带感情地说：“喜欢反抗的话，就留一只手给你反抗。”

但那已经不可能了，立香的身体彻底委顿下去，意识也开始消弭，她甚至冥冥中预感，自己的性命会在这场残酷的性交中大限将至，在彻底失去了最后一点反抗的条件之后，她在他的掌控下犹如一个被玩坏的破布娃娃，被抓着腰肢按坐在他胯间接受一下深入一下的抽插，也可能更加深入只是她的错觉，被彻底操开的甬道变得无比乖顺，任由侵犯，若这身体已经不再属于她，那毁坏就毁坏吧。

毁坏一个人有很多种方式，很多种理由，他也不过是用了最简单纯粹的那一种而已，困兽走投无路的暴虐和宣泄而已。

立香被翻来覆去地干了很久，身上亦被添置了很多彰显欲望和暴力的伤口，他的尾部缠上了她的脚踝把双腿拉得更开，上面的骨刺划伤了她的皮肤，这就好像她在修复他战损的肉体时会和他承受同等的伤害，狂王会怎么想呢？他一定觉得这些由他亲手制造出的伤口太美了，太让人发狂了，她越是不堪入目，他就越对这个破破烂烂的玩具感到永不腻烦。

她流了血，他就在血的润滑下又做了一次，殊不知这样是致命的，是有可能让女人死去的。而她脱力的脖颈就像被折断了一样，头垂落在他胸口，意志薄弱，和他一起堕落去充斥血色和毁灭的深渊——那里亦有极乐的罂粟盛开。


End file.
